Hello, I Love You
by Ryokko-Chan
Summary: Ryokko, the second cat of the Sohma family, comes to live with Shigure. However, things that happened in the past causes her to avoid Kyo. Plus, Yuki and Kyo are slowly beginning to admit their feelings for Tohru, but who will she choose?
1. Hello and Goodbye

Yaaay! Story! D Ok..yeah..I know this is totally overused by me, but Ryokko is the second cat. xX Yeah. Enjoy! Here ish Hello, I love you!

**Chapter One - Hello and Goodbye**

Ryokko Sohma opened the door to the Sohma household. She took in a deep breath, and stepped inside the house. "Hello?" She said, putting down her bags. She heard a gasp, then the rustling of pots and pans in the dark kitchen. "Hel-" she was cut off by a scared looking Tohru holding a pan in front of her. "Freeze you robber!" The whole thing caught Ryokko off guard, so she stumbled backwards, hoping not to fall out the door. She still couldn't see much due to the fact that it was three in the morning. She heard the sound of a light switch as a tired looking Shigure took the pan from Tohru, and looked up at the nearly fallen-out-the-door Ryokko.

"Ah Ryo-chan! You arrived earlier then we expected!" Ryokko walked fully into the house, closing the door behind her. "Hello Shigure-san!" she said, bowing slightly. Tohru, noticing her mistake, bowed as well. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were coming today! I didn't mean to attack you like that!" Ryokko smiled. She assumed this was the infamous Tohru she had heard so much about. There was the sound of someone coming downstairs, and Yuki emerged. "What's going on down here?" he asked in more of a worried tone, not noticing Ryokko.

"I'm sorry, did we wake you?" Tohru said. Yuki smiled. "No, I was already awake." His glance moved to Ryokko. "Oh I didn't notice you were here. Hello Ryokko." Ryokko smiled. "Hello Yuki! Are you sure we didn't we didn't wake you up?" Yuki nodded. "Did we um..wake anyone else up?" Yuki opened his mouth the speak, but was cut off by Shigure. "Dont' worry, Kyo sleeps like a log!" He said, winking at Ryokko. Her face turned red, and she decided not to argue. "Which room will I be staying in?" She asked, adjusting the bag on her shoulder. "Yes your room!" Here, I'll show you." Shigure said, and the two of them left.

Tohru turned to Yuki. "Does Ryokko not like Kyo or something?" Yuki smiled, shaking his head. "No, it's actually the complete opposite.." Tohru blinked. "Oh? Does she have a crush on him? How sweet!" Yuki shrugged. "I'm a fraid you're only seeing the good side of it.." he said as Kyo walked down the stairs. Tohru beamed at him, and he gave her a weird look. "What're you so happy about?" Ryokko walked into the room, but quickly durned around when she saw Kyo. Shigure, however, stopped her. "Kyo! Have you said hi to Ryokko yet?" Ryokko turned around, her face red again. Kyo looked at Shigure, then dropped his gaze to Ryokko. "Hey.." he said quietly, his face pretty much expressionless. The room was silent as he turned around and went upstairs.

Ryokko, apparantly, had been holding her breath since she just let it out. She turned around, sticking her tounge out at Shigure. "Gah! I can't believe you made me do that!" Shigure shrugged as Ryokko walked over to Tohru. "BY the way, I didn't get to 'properly' introduce myself. I'm Ryokko, duh, and I'm the second cat of the zodiac!" Tohru smiled. She had heard about the second group of zodiacs, but Ryokko was the first she had met. It was just then she noticed the blue and white bracelet she was wearing, much similar to Kyo's. "It's very nice to meet you! My name is Tohru Honda. I'm so glad to finally be meeting someone from the other zodiac group!" Ryokko smiled. From what she could tell, Tohru was a very sweet person. Plus, she was pretty. A little bit of jealousy overcame Ryokko as she realized what Shigure had told her in his letters, but she brushed it off.

As Tohru and Ryokko talked a bit, Kyo came back downstairs. Shigure was standing at the bottom of the stairs, and Yuki was talking with Ryokko and Tohru. "So..she's here again?" Kyo asked, hoping she wouldn't see him. Shigure just nodded. "Does Akito know..?" he said, quieter then what he said before. Shigure sighed. "Not yet..but I suppose we'll have to tell him soon. I'm sure there won't be a problem this time..just pretend Hatori erased your memory or something like that.." Kyo nodded slowly, walking back upstairs.

After Tohru and Yuki decided to get ready for school, Ryokko turned to Shigure. "Am I gonna go to school with them today..?" Shigure nodded. "Haru is going to show you around, seeing as Yuki is busy with student coucil, we don't want to bother Tohru and I don't think you'd really want to go with Kyo.." Ryokko shrugged, looking down. "I don't..really mind. He's the one who doesn't want to talk to me.." Shigure frowned. "That's not totally true. He doesn't want the same thing to happen again.." Ryokko sighed. "That could all have been avoided..if stupid Kagura didn't have to go and complain..I mean, it's not like he..felt the same way or anything.." Shigure sighed as well. "Such is love.." he said, it that weird novelist way of his then walked back to his room.

Ryokko felt embarassed again, as she made her way upstairs to her room. Much to her disliking, she bumped into Kyo on her way up. Literally. "Sorry.." she said, looking down and trying to make it without talking to him. "Hey! You know you can't just keep avoiding me. Your room is right across from mine!" He called after her, more annoyance in his voice then actual caring. She turned around, shrugged slightly at him, then walked up again. Kyo walked downstairs and sat on the table, as Shigure came in. "Now, now Kyo. Don't be getting any ideas. You wouldn't want to cheat on your poor Tohru!" he said, giggling. Kyo rolled his eyes, hitting him on the head. "Knock it off, Shigure! Besides..I wasn't.." he stopped however, thinking he got the idea.

Tohru walked into the Ryokko's room, her smile still on. "Do you need any help unpacking, Ryokko?" Ryokko turned to Tohru, smiling and shaking her head. "No thanks. I'm almost done." Tohru still came over and started folding some clothes. "Um..Ryokko..if you don't mind me asking..what happened with you and Kyo? I'm sorry if it seems like I'm interfering, you don't have to tell me by any means!" Ryokko stopped, half smiling at Tohru. "I don't mind you knowing it's just..I don't know if I'm the right person to ask.." Tohru blinked, not understanding, but decided not to say anything.

Annnnnd there you go. A really short chapter one. xX They'll get longer later cause I have an idea for every single chapter in my head! XD Ooook yeah..R&R!


	2. Kaibara High

w00t! Ok! I'm updating without any reviews! XD Buy hey, that's ok because at least I'm updating! Awesome! Soo..yeah. CHAPTER TWO!

**Chapter Two - Kaibara High**

Ryokko trudged downstairs in her new school uniform. She noticed that the only person in the kitchen was a bored looking Haru, staring at the wall. "Haru? Where'd everyone go?" Haru turned his head toward her. "Shigure's editor or whatever came and went hysterical in the backyard, and everyone else left for school already." Ryokko blinked. "Ok then..let's go!"

After a while of walking, they finally reached the school. As they got inside, Haru examined a piece of paper. "Your locker is over there," he said, pointing at it. "And your first class is there," he said, pointing to a class now. "They'll probably give you a scheduel. I should probably leave unless I want to be late. Later." he said, walking off. "What a wonderful tour guide you are!" she called after him, walking into her class.

Thankfully, Tohru and Yuki were there but so was Kyo. Ryokko turned to the teacher, who just pointed to an empty seat behind Tohru. She walked over, sitting down. "Uh..Ryokko Sohma, yes?" the teacher asked her. Ryokko nodded. "Ok. Since you're new to this school, I'm assigning you someone to stay with for the day, to show you around. Um..how abooout.." He looked around the class, trying to pick someone. "Ah! Kyo! You've done a good share of nothing this year." Ryokko glanced at Kyo, sinking into her chair. Kyo, hoever, just acted like he was guiding someone he didn't know.

Ryokko sat, not paying attention to anything during class. In fact, she was in such a daze she didn't realize that class was over until Kyo came over to her desk. "Ready?" he asked, seeming unintrested. Ryokko nodded slowly, standing up. They walked most of the way in silence. Ryokko felt awkward and nervous, but Kyo just walked, his hands in his pockets. He was looking straight ahead, and his face showed slight annoyance. Ryokko looked ahead to see two girls, both who were pretty, staring at them and whispering. As Kyo and Ryokko approached them one of them, the prettier of the two, stepped in front of Kyo. "Hey Kyo!" she said in a very flirty way. She glanced at Ryokko. "Oh..who's this?"

Kyo sighed, as Ryokko answered. "I'm new here..my name's Ryokko.." she said, blankely. The girl smiled, and it was obviously fake. She turned back to Kyo, and he gave her an annoyed look. "What do you want, Izumi?" he said, sounded just as annoyed as he looked. "I was just wondering..if you were doing anything today.." Kyo rolled his eyes. "I'm not. But that doesn't mean I wanna be with you.." he said, walking off. Ryokko stood for a momment, glancing at Izumi, then went to catch up with Kyo.

"Hey..you didn't have to be so mean about that.." she said. Kyo looked at her. "Whatever. She does that every day. She doesn't get the point that I don't like her. I don't know why she likes me either.." Ryokko glanced the other way, examining the hallways. "So..do you just blow off every person who likes you?" she said, not waiting for an answer. The bell wrang, and they had different classes. As she walked away, Kyo threw her a confused look, but soon brushed it off and walked to his own class.

Tohru and Yuki had their next class together. Everyone, except Tohru, knew that Yuki and Kyo had been trying to admit their feelings for her. Slowly, but surely. Yuki found this as an opportunity to do so. He turned around while the teacher stepped outside for a moment. "Tohru..have you ever loved someone..?" Tohru bliked, looking at Yuki. It was an odd and random question. "Well..umm..I'm not too sure if I have or not..what about you Yuki?" she asked, tilting her head. Yuki sighed. "I love someone..but I'm not sure if she feels the same way.." Tohru smiled. "Oh, I'm sure she does! I mean, you are Prince Yuki!" Yuki winced slightly at the name, but it actually sounded good coming from Tohru.

Since the teacher was still outside, Tohru decided to ask Yuki about Ryokko. "Yuki..what exactly happened to Ryokko and Kyo..?" Yuki paused for a moment before answering. "It isn't something for such a big deal to be made out of..but that's just the kind of person that Ryokko is..You see, a few years ago when were about thirteen or so word started getting around that Ryokko had a crush on Kyo.." He looked at Tohru before continuing. "Of course, once Akito found out he became furious. So, he called them each up. He asked Kyo what he thought of this and Kyo told him that he hated this whole idea, because he didn't like Ryokko..and Akito, of course, told Ryokko this. Plus, he punished her for even thinking about liking someone in the family..and that's how that started.."

Tohru blinked, staring at him. "That's so sad..did Kyo really not like her?" Yuki shrugged. "That's what he told everyone..but then again, Kyo would do anything to save his pride.." Tohru looked down at her desk as the teacher came in and fell into deep thought. She wondered if she would ever love someone enough that she would have to feel pain. Ryokko and Kyo were only thirteen at the time, and look what happened. Maybe - just maybe - if she told the person she loved now, she would be able to experience love first hand.

Ryokko sat in her class, taping her pencil impatiently. She was trying hard to pay attention, but she was currently in math, her least favorite subject. She felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned around. Behind her was a girl who was smiling greetingly. "Hey..you're new here aren't you?" Ryokko nodded slowly. "My name's Kin Mioko." the girl said, holding out her hand. Ryokko smiled a bit as well. "Ryokko Sohma." she said, shaking her hand. Kin blinked. "Sohma? Does that mean you're related to 'Prince' Yuki?" Ryokko looked at her awkwardly. "Erm..I guess.." She didn't get the prince thing, but went along with it anways. Kin, however, looked amazed. "Wow! You're so lucky!" Ryokko nodded slowly, facing the front again.

Shigure was sitting on the porch with Hatori. "Have you noticed lately that Yuki and Kyo have been trying to admit their feelings for Tohru?" he said, looking at the doctor. Hatori nodded, not saying anything. "Their timings a bit off though..seeing as how Ryokko just came.." Hatori looked up. "Once Akito finds out about this..he'll probably burn your house down.." Shigure got out of his serious mode and laughed. "Now now Hatori. Don't make excuses for me to come and stay with you!" Hatori rolled his eyes, sighing.

Once school was finally over, the first thing Ryokko did was wander around the school, lookign for Tohru, Yuki, or Kyo. After a while of looking and realizing she wasn't going to get anywhere, she decided to wait outside. Once she got outside, however, she saw Tohru hanging out with two girls. One looked very goth, and the other looked like a tough girl. "Hey Tohru!" she said, walking over to her. Tohru turned, smiling at her. "Hello Ryokko! These are my friends Hana, and Uo!" Ryokko turned to her friends and smiled, saying a slight hello. "Ryokko's another Sohma!" Uo blinked. "There's more of them?" Ryokko sweatdropped a bit. She knew the Sohma family was big, and it was sort of embarassing.

Hana, however, just stared at Ryokko. "Her waves seem..alright.." she said in that creepy way of hers. Ryokko blinked, staring at her and getting a little creeped out. "Tohru, are you going to walk home?" Tohru blinked. "Oh no..I have my job today! I'm sorry! Um..Kyo and Yuki should be out soon. If they don't come though, I can always be late for my job and drop you off!" Ryokko smiled. "No no..it's ok. If they don't come I'll er..find my way.." Lucky for her, Kyo came out of the school, walking towards their little group. "Hey Orangey. Where's the Prince?" Uo said, looking at Kyo.

Kyo glared at her. "Like I give a damn where that stupid Yuki is." Tohru, however, smiled. "Yuki's at a student council meeting. Kyo, do you mind walking Ryokko home? If you don't want to I can but-" Kyo cut her off. "Forget it. I don't mind." He turned around and began walking home, without even telling Ryokko. "Bye Tohru! It was nice meeting you guys!" she said, running off to catch up with Kyo.

"Thanks for giving me a notice.." she said, some-what quietly. Kyo shrugged, not answering her. "Seriously. Are you moody with everyone?" Kyo stayed looking forward. "What do you think?" After a few minutes of silence, Ryokko started talking. "So..I've heard that you and Yuki both have a reaaaaaaaaaaaally big crush on Tohru.." Kyo didn't answer her, he just stared forward. "Have you told her yet?" Kyo blushed a little. "What makes you think I like her like that? I don't, ok?" Ryokko smiled a bit, showing that she didn't really believe him. "You should tell her you know. In most cases it makes you feel better.." she looked down at that last part, realizing she shouldn't have said that. "Hey don't turn this around, not everything has to relate to that.."

Ryokko rolled her eyes. "I didn't mean it like that! I mean, just because it turned out horrible for me, doesn't mean the same thing will happen to you. Especially since Tohru isn't a Sohma.." Kyo looked the other way, trying desperatly to change the subject. "By the way..I'd err..appreciate it if you didn't mention what happened between you and me to anyone. I know..it's not something to get so worked up over but..you get the point.." Kyo nodded very softly.

As they entered the house, Ryokko ran upstairs. She found that moment very awkward for some reason, and she just wanted to sit in her room.

More short chapters. . Sooorrry! Ok and I'm going to try and make it a bit more intresting. Please reviiiew! XD


	3. Onigiri

Yay! Reviews! I'm glad you guys like it! . I know it's sad, but I honostly don't know if Kyo and Ryokko will end up together in the end. XD It all depends on where the story takes meee..whoo! XD Ok, chapter three! This is just sort of a mini chapter and it's going to be very short. XD Soo yeah...

**Chapter Three - Onigiri**

Tohru stood in the kitchen, making those little zodiac shaped onigiri she loved to make. Kyo was alongside her, attempting to make little zodiac shaped onigiri. They both stood in silence, untill Kyo threw his rice down on the table. "This is pointless! I can only make circles!" Tohru looked down at the onigiri Kyo had thrown down. "Yes, but they're perfect! I can't even make circles like that!" Kyo shrugged, putting his hands into his pocket. There was an awkward moment of silence as Tohru continued to make her onigiri and Kyo stared at them, hands still in pockets. He began to wonder about when he was going to tell Tohru about how he felt about her. He blushed slightly at the thought of it, and Tohru looked up.

"Kyo? What's wrong? Why is your face so red?" Kyo blushed more as he headed towards the stairs. "Nothing.." Well, so much for telling her how he felt. Tohru blinked, watching him leave as Shigure came in. "Shigure, is there something wrong with Yuki and Kyo? They've both been acting strange lately.." Shigure smiled. "Oh no, I don't think there's anything wrong with them. They're just trying to let a secret out." he said, nudging Tohru who obviously didn't get what he was talking about.

The next morning, Ryokko walked downstairs, still in her pajama's. It was Sunday, which was only two days since she'd arrived. She already knew their morning routine. Today, however, she woke up rather early. It was only six. She yawned, deciding to go up on the roof. She climbed up the stairs slowly, then sat, hugging her knees. "What're you doing up so early?" Ryokko jumped slightly, not realizing anyone was up there. She turned to head to see Kyo.

"I dunno..I just..er..woke up.." She felt awkward since she hadn't noticed him. How do you not notice someone laying right in front of you? They both sat there, not m oving or talking for a few minutes. "Soo..have you told Tohru about how you feel yet?" Ryokko looked over at him, and she could see his face redden. Kyo was going to deny, but he figured Ryokko wouldn't tell anyone. "No.." he answered softly. Ryokko smiled a bit. "You should. It'll make you feel much better. Well, it should. That's what people say. Of course, it didn't work for me. But hey, you might get lucky. But if it _doesn't_ make you feel better, don't-" she was cut off by Kyo's hand going over her mouth. She looked down at him. He was laying down, one hand behind his head and the other on her mouth and he just stared forward. She thought it was quite funny actually, because he was still blushing.

"I get it. You don't need to give me the whole lecture.." he said, taking his hand off. She nodded slowly and looked forward again. There was more silence, and a little more awkwardness. "Kyo?" Ryokko said quietly. Kyo turned his head to her. "What?" Ryokko sighed. "I know this is a bit..weird..but after what happened..why did you talk to me anymore..?" She blushed a bit. It was a question she'd been wondering about for a while, but she hadn't. There was a little more silence until he answered. "Because..I didn't want you to get hurt again.." he said, very quietly.

Ryokko looked at him. "I thought you didn't care.." she said, blinking. Kyo stood up, anger on his face. "Well, it's none of your damn business whether I cared or not! It's over now! None of that matters at all. Infact, I never even thought about any of that again until you came back!" Ryokko stared at him, her stomach in knots as Kyo jumped off the roof. Ryokko still sat, watching the spot that Kyo had just left from. She could tell this was going to be a looong year..

Told ya! SHORT! Whoo..XD Sooorrry..I need some ideas.. . Reviewers, heeelp mee! Seriously, GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS AND IDEAS! XD Later.


End file.
